


What Is Love? (Lady, Don't Hurt Me)

by Ladytalon



Category: Day Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	What Is Love? (Lady, Don't Hurt Me)

&lt;

&lt;

__________________________________

Chad Shelten took another pull on his beer bottle and eyed the targets; a tiny, beautiful blonde and a slightly taller brunette. He watched the women dancing and when the first strains of a familiar 90's tune began to issue from the speakers, Chad turned to his companion. "Night at the Roxbury?"

Hawkins nodded. "Night at the Roxbury."

They moved smoothly to surround the two women and at a quick hand signal from Chad, the two men raised their arm, pursed their lips, and began to hump their surprised dance partners energetically. "What the….? _Chad!_" Andrea swatted at him, then had to grab Faith's shoulders to keep from being knocked over. Her friend was giggling so hard she could hardly remain upright and they clung to each other, laughing their heads off, until the two men withdrew suddenly. Back at the table Chad and Justin clinked their beer bottles together as the women arrived. "What the hell was that?" Andrea giggled, plopping down in his lap.

Hawkins laughed as Faith slapped his chest and Chad looked down at Andrea with a smile. "What? It's a really good song!"

His girlfriend gave him a look. "You, Lieutenant Shelten, are certifiably insane."

  


__________________________________

  



End file.
